Dawn
by Rind Lyric
Summary: It shall suspect where is no cause of fear; It shall not fear where it should most mistrust; It shall be merciful and too severe, And most deceiving when it seems most just. Unrequited Zelda/Link, Oneshot, post TP


_Dawn_

* * *

**Unrequited Link/Zelda,**

**Post Twilight Princess,**

**Oneshot**

**Rated K **

A's/N: First story on here. Sweeeeeeet. Please note, this is more fluff than anything. Link doesn't really _love _Zelda here, perse, so it's not exactly unrequited, but... haha, just read. It'll be worth your time, promise.

(This is meant to be confusing, so if you don't get it, don't worry, yes?)

* * *

_'It shall suspect where is no cause of fear;  
It shall not fear where it should most mistrust;  
It shall be merciful and too severe,  
And most deceiving when it seems most just;  
Perverse it shall be where it shows most toward,  
Put fear to valour, courage to the coward._

* * *

He stared up at the sky, thoughts mute but for a sudden sigh escaping chapped lips; sprawled out on the dew and dirt and leaves, a faint smile etched onto otherwise attractive features. The sun had not risen, yet, though the leaves still did shuffle with their usual fervor and the trickle of water danced in the Beholder of Courage's pointed ears. His skin held a natural pallor, though he looked impossibly healthy, and through the dim light and as the serenity of nature danced through the air, it grew a shade of pink that, considering the young man's personality, was to be rarely seen, or expected, for that matter. 

Pensiveness was what he felt, an utter damnation that forever consumed his thoughts. He brought up a hand to brush at his cheeks, as if the rosy tint would fade away at his touch. Of course, it did not, and he softly grunted, turning on his side as the wet grass shuffled quietly underneath his light weight. What he thought now was impossibly unnecessary and almost totally irrational, and with another pliant sigh, the Hero shifted ever so slightly.

_Zelda. _The name made him shiver unconsciously, smile invisibly, sigh hopelessly, and, in the back of his mind, desire her calming presence to be here, with him. Shortly after thinking so he berated himself, wondered why such a childish thought ever grasped his mind. And then, with the earsplitting but achingly soft quiet of dawn, he thought of her again. This time, of flowing locks of tantalizing brown-gold that gently caressed calmingly ivory skin, which he imagined to be impossibly smooth to the touch; folds of an elegant dress that would capture her lithe form all the more. Painted quiet purple and white and gold, sacred designs sewn on with the knowledge that royalty would dance and breathe and live 'neath it. A rare smile would bewitch any man, and though he'd only seen it grace her pale lips once, there was no denying it.

But what constantly made him think of her wasn't her beauty or grace… what intoxicated the young man was the princess's eyes. They stood out to him most, reminded him alarmingly of his own. And that one swift, fleeting moment when both their gazes met, _just _once… that was when he had gotten carried away by her. The Hero wished, briefly, ever so briefly, that he could see her again, if not to simply becalm a desire he did not understand. Because, and here he sat up, sighing…

Because he knew that, to her, he may have been a Hylian, an acquaintance, maybe a savior, and, just perhaps… a friend. But no more than that, not now and not ever. Tilting a hardened, swimming blue stare up at the slowly shifting skies, Link sighed, again. Dawn. Dawn was when he thought of her. He didn't quite know why… he probably never would. She may have forgotten him, by now. Then again…

Standing up with a quick grunt, he breathed in deeply. The air was pure, at such a time of shy light… the start of a new day lifted his dampened spirits. Who was he, to think of his own ruler like this, at his own leisure? Such things didn't happen to people like him, the chance to be in the presence of kings and princesses whenever they desired, ones who were only good for the sword… no. Smiling gently, the Hero slowly, with careful longing, walked away from the spring, footfalls padding silently from somniferous peace. Thoughts of the fair maiden dissipated; he wondered, sometimes, why he came here every morning, why she visited thoughts of freedom as often as she did… but these things happened.

And, as it was, he was fine to be left wondering.

* * *

A'sN: That was satisfying. Don't ask me why. It just... was. Hahaha. Erm, yeah, please, read, and if you do the former, then **REVIEW**! I'll give you a fluffy bunny, if you do... 

...Not really. Just read it for your own pleasure and I'll be satisfied.


End file.
